


No Promises

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You have to say good bye to your love when he and his sister leave for Winterfell.





	No Promises

Title: No Promises  
Pairing: Jojeen Reed x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~400  
Warnings: sad  
Summary: You have to say good bye to your love when he and his sister leave for Winterfell.  
\---  
"Do you have to go?" You were standing across from Jojeen Reed asking the same question for what felt like the millions time. But this would be the last time, this was farewell.  
"I do." Was all he had to say, his eyes were sad yet determined. One night you almost made him promise he'd stay. It was one of the nights when his dreams got a hold of him and he struggled back into reality shaky and full of fear. He never told you exactly what frightened him but it was no matter you'd still hold him and stroke his hair softly till he got back to sleep.  
"But do you really have to? Couldn't you just write it all in a message?" The dreams had started to become more frequent and a lot clearer, if all the time he spent with his sister talking about their meaning was an indication. Still he would never tell you what they were about, always saying that he wanted to remember you on the light side of dreams and reality, he needed you to be his anchor.  
"This is too important, (y/n)." He took both your hands in his and looked deep into your (e/c) eyes "I have to go. And I can't take you with me."  
"But Meera gets to come?"  
"She's my sister. I will need her for what's to come." He replied softly, pulling some stray hair out of your face.  
"So you don't need me anymore?" You didn't really mean, you knew he loved you and this wasn't easy on him, but you couldn't help stopping your anger for once.  
"I need you to be safe." Again his voice was soft and caring "I can't promise you I'll be coming back but… If anything happens to me I want to know that at least I have kept you safe by leaving you behind."  
His words frightened you, you knew his way of talking more mature than someone his age yet this was a bit too much.  
"Don't say something like that. You will come back for me, Jojeen Reed."  
"I do what I came for you, love." He said his eyes full of sadness "But I can't give you my word."  
"Then I'll give you mine." Suddenly you pulled him closer holding onto his cheeks, both your foreheads touched as you lend close and looked him straight in the eyes. "I promise you that I will love you even if you don't tell me everything about your dreams, even if you leave me behind and even if you come home all bloody and scarred and I have to patch you up before I can kiss you again. I will always love you."  
"As I will always love you." He wispernd.  
"Now go and do whatever business you have with the Starks." You smiled sadly "The sooner you go the sooner you'll be back."


End file.
